Video services have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, service providers may seek to offer sophisticated videoconferencing services for their end users. The videoconferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Videoconferencing architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. In addition to videoconferencing, video communications have been expanding into consumer markets, with service providers providing video chat and other personal video conferencing and communication applications, allowing users to engage in a telephonic conversation that includes both an audio and visual components, allowing the participants to both hear and see the other caller during the communication session.